The Unexpecting Few
by Bul-Kathos
Summary: Their mother died from cancer when they were young. Their father was killed in a 'terrorist' attack back in 2007. Alexis and her younger brother, Bradley, never thought their lives would ever go back to normal..
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any part of _Transformers. _Sadly, I never will.**

"Bradley White!" A feminine voice shrieked, that was followed by obnoxious laughter. " Bradley! Get in here!" the voice called from the kitchen.

"Only if you catch me!" a young boy shouted from the stairs as he ran down the steps, nearly tripping over is feet, before jumping over the last few remaining steps. The boy, around the age of ten with dirty blond hair sticking up in odd angles, crept mischievously down the hall and towards the kitchen. Making sure to stick close to the beige walls, the boy peeked around the corner into the kitchen to see an amusing sight. A young woman, with thick dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, covered in splotches of a white powdery substance. Flour.

A dark giggle escaped from the boy's mouth before he could stop it, and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. But it was already too late. The young woman was already alerted to his presence, her head snapped up and swiveled to the kitchen's doorway. As soon as she caught sight of the blond boy, her green eyes glared at him.

"Bradley Eugene White," she calmly started, "clean this up right now!" Her voice rose with each step that she took towards the boy.

"No thanks," the boy, Bradley, said as he lifted a finger to his left eye and pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at her, before taking off to the front door.

"Ugh!" the frustrated woman huffed as she tried wiping some flour off of her face. As the front door slammed, she stalked out of the kitchen and down the hall, coming to a stop at the front door to quickly slip on her sandals. She then yanked the front door open and caught sight of Bradley making faces at her while he stood at the edge of the front lawn. With his tongue sticking out, he then stuck both of his thumbs in his ears, and waved his hands at her while slowly backing up towards the sidewalk.

"Come here you little cretin!" the woman shouted as she stepped over the threshold and closed the door. She then stormed down the porch steps and stomped over to the boy, who promptly took off, again. With a sigh, she jogged after him. Keeping Bradley in her sight, she noticed him duck behind a car.

A _yellow _car.

A bright yellow Camaro with black racing stripes sat in all its unbridled glory in front of a nice two-story house, with a perfectly manicured lawn.

'The Witwicky residence,' the woman thought as she came to a stop beside the car. "Not a speck of dirt," she mumbled, "it's nice, but it doesn't strike my fancy." She took a small step forwards and called out, "Hey Squirt! I thought that you wanted to go to Carlos' house?"

Bradley's blond head immediately popped up from behind the car. 'Heh, that got his attention,' she thought.

"Don't call me 'Squirt'! And it's _Rad_!" The blond hollered, his blue eyes blazing over the trunk of the Camaro.

"I'm your sister, I'm _supposed _to call you evil little names," she waved flippantly. " If you want me to take you to your friend's house, you'd better get your rear in gear and go clean up the mess you made!" She shouted as she pointed at the house.

"You mean the mess on your shirt?" Bradley snickered.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Keep it up Ratface, or you're not going," she glowered as she looked down at her clothes. A faded green Fender Guitar shirt and dark blue jean capris littered with splotches of flour. 'I look like a mess!' She heaved another sigh.

"No! I'll just.. I'll just walk! Yeah, I'll just walk to Carlos' house!" He pouted and crossed his arms and gazed across the street.

"You do that. Maybe you'll make it there in time for bed. That means, it will be _dark_ out," she taunted as she turned to start walking back to the house.

'_Dark_?' Bradley thought, as he started to panic. 'But I don't like the dark!' With that last thought, he jumped back onto the side walk and bolted towards the house, passing his sister.

'Works every time!' She smugly thought as she leisurely strolled down the sidewalk.

"Oh! Hello Alexis!" A friendly, but slightly shrill voice called out.

Alexis stopped and looked over into the perfect front yard and spotted Mrs. Witwicky peeking over her prized Azalea bushes. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Witwicky!" She called back as she waved to the friendly older woman.

"Oh, please call me Judy!" she simpered. "What happened to your clothes?" She asked as she stood up, brushing dirt off her pants.

"Bradley happened. He set a trap with flour earlier," Alexis responded as she slumped her shoulders. "I need to get back home Mrs. Witwi- err Judy. Before he destroys the house."

Judy laughed and waved, "Go on, I won't keep you then. But promise to come by and visit sometime! We hardly ever see you!"

"Will do! Have a good weekend!" Alexis waved once more before heading back to the house.

As Alexis shut the front door, she heard the kitchen faucet running. After kicking off her sandals, she quietly walked to the kitchen and looked in. 'Good boy!' she thought as she watched Bradley wet a dish towel and wipe the counters with it. Alexis quietly walked back down the hall and slowly crept up the stairs to Bradley's room.

Stepping into the room, she picked up his old school bag that was sitting behind the door, and crossed over to the dresser. Looking around the room a thought entered her mind, 'He actually cleaned his room _without_ me telling him to. I'm pleasantly surprised.' Pulling open the drawers, Alexis grabbed various articles of clothing, 'Shirts, pants, shorts, socks, and then Spiderman underwear..' She held up the piece of clothing and quietly laughed to herself before stuffing it into the bag. After closing the drawers, she grabbed the bag and walked out of the room and down the hall, heading to the bathroom, but a picture caught her eye.

She stopped and gazed at the picture's inhabitants. A middle aged couple sat with their children beside them. The blond-haired, blue-eyed man, her father, smiled at her, while her mother, a lovely brunette with green eyes, smiled down at a child in her lap. She was holding a toddler with blond hair that was shamelessly picking his nose. Beside him sat a teenaged girl with brown hair, who held a hand up to her mouth as she yawned.

"Mom. Dad. I miss you." Alexis whispered as she dabbed her eyes and stepped into the bathroom. She grabbed her brother's toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb and dropped them into a separate compartment of the bag. Alexis then turned the faucet on and dipped a washcloth under the running water. After wringing out the excess water, she wiped her shirt and jeans with it and tossed it into the hamper. She then made her way back down the hall, and down the steps.

After placing the bag next to the front door, she turned and walked to the kitchen, only to see Bradley sitting at the bar, stuffing his face. Leaning on the kitchen doorway she loudly called out, "Are ya ready?"

Startled, Bradley whipped his head around, a cookie stuffed in his mouth, and glared at her. Since his mouth was full, he could only nod.

"When you're done, go get in the tru-" Alexis was cut off by Bradley, as he ran past her. She stepped out of the kitchen and watched him as he hurriedly threw his shoes on and grabbed his bag and flew out the front door. To say that he was excited, was an understatement. Shaking her head, she grabbed her purse that was hanging on the banister, and fished out her keys while slipping on her sandals. After locking the door and shutting it, she slowly made her way down the porch steps and toward her vehicle, a dark blue Ford F-250.

Opening the door, Alexis spotted Bradley, who was already bucked in the passenger seat. Setting her purse in the seat she asked, "Do you want to take your bike?" Bradley eagerly nodded his head before letting out an excited "Yeah!". While smiling to herself, Alexis shut the door and strode to said bike that was laying beside the porch. Sitting it up, she guided it over to the truck, pausing only to lower the tailgate. She then lifted the bike into the bed of the truck and laid it on it's side. After closing the tailgate, she hopped into the truck, moving her purse to the floorboard, and jammed the keys into the ignition and started the truck. After buckling herself in, she threw the truck into reverse, and carefully backed out of the driveway.

But unbeknownst to the siblings, they were being watched.

**This is my very first fic! I've had a lot of ideas, but it was hard for me to actually write them down how I wanted it. I tried my best to spell everything right and to use proper grammar. If I messed up somewhere, let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**I'm still not sure what direction this will take. So, do you have any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Maverick1997 and bee-roxs98 for reviewing! Oh and Thanks to the ghost readers!~**

* * *

><p>The drive home was quiet, almost <em>too <em>quiet. The silence was foreign to Alexis, having been used to Bradley's antics.

Releasing a sigh, Alexis flipped her blinker and slowed to a halt at the stop sign that sat next to her street. Looking to her right, she saw no oncoming traffic, but looking to her left, her jaw nearly dropped into her lap. Approaching the intersection, was the most eye-catching semi she had ever seen. Alexis couldn't help but stare.

Polished chrome that effortlessly reflected the world around it, metallic paint shimmering in the fading sunlight, it was truly a sight for sore eyes. As it glided by, it almost seemed as if the flames that were painted on the body, were moving.

After it disappeared from sight, Alexis released a breath that she didn't realize she held. Once again looking both ways for oncoming cars, _or beautiful trucks_, she turned onto the road. As she approached her house, she spotted the bright yellow Camaro that was, once again, parked in front of the beautiful Witwicky home. She briefly wondered if the car belonged to their somewhat awkward son, Sam. 'But didn't he have an older Camaro that was all but rusted out?' Alexis shook her head at that thought and pulled into her driveway. Hopping out of the pick-up, she stretched before making her way up the porch steps and in to the house.

After kicking off her sandals and hanging her purse up on the banister, Alexis walked down the hall and into the kitchen to make a small dinner for herself. Plucking open the refrigerator, she stood there thinking for a minute, then grabbing a couple containers of last nights leftovers. Opening a nearby cabinet, she slid a plate out of it's holder and set it on the counter. After seizing a fork from the dish drainer, she scooped some mashed potatoes, peas, and a fried pork chop out of their containers and onto the plate and then set it into the microwave and pressed a couple of buttons. As the food was warming up, she replaced the lids on the containers and stuck them back into the refrigerator and grabbed the pitcher of iced tea and poured herself a glass.

While eating her dinner, her mind wandered back to the magnificent semi. 'No doubt, Dad would have went nuts at the sight of it!' Alexis chuckled to herself. 'I wish I was able to keep his semi, that thing wasn't bad on the eyes either. I miss Greenie.' She sighed, then giggled at the name they gave her father's truck, a two-tone green Peterbilt, with black leather guards on the fenders and gas tanks. 'Dad was obsessed with that truck, he washed it every week!'

Rinsing off her dirty dishes, she then placed them in the sink to wash later. Alexis then drug herself up the stairs and into her room. After changing into her pajamas, she sat on the bed and looked out of the open window and into the night sky. She sighed as a soft, cool breeze wafted into the room and across her face.

As a large yawn escaped from her as she was getting ready to lie down and curl up, but a loud rumble grabbed her attention. Rushing to the window, she kneeled before it, in time to see the beautiful truck from earlier. The street lights giving it an ethereal glow as it passed. Another loud rumble escaped from the truck, causing a smile to make it's way onto Alexis's face. She let out a dreamy sigh, 'I always loved the sound of jake breaks. I hope they don't get turned in for that.' Hauling herself up, she then crawled into bed, a small smile still on her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Alexis glared down at the paper in her hands, wishing that it would burst into flames. "Might as well get started," she mumbled as she read the first line scribbled on the <em><strong>To Do <strong>_list.

_**Change filters/water in aquarium. **_

Alexis stole a glace at the fore mentioned aquarium, only to see a large black and yellow cichlid glaring at her, it's mouth gaping. "I hate that fish," she grumbled. As if it heard her, it puffed up it's gills, either challenging her or making itself look threatening. "I'll do that later, next!"

_**Clean & sell tack in the garage. **_

"That I can and will do." Setting down the chore list on the kitchen counter, Alexis grabbed a couple of rags and a sponge from a nearby drawer and left the kitchen. Slipping her sandals on, she then walked past the front door and down a different hall that led to the garage. Upon opening the door, a musty, stale odor assaulted her. Making a face, she reached beside her and pushed the button to open the garage door. As it slowly rose, bright morning sunlight streamed in, illuminating the once dark garage. The large, spacious room was holding several saddles placed on stands, some fancy, others old and worn. Along the far wall, a rack holding many bridles, halters, leads, and various bits. " This is going to take a while. At least it's Saturday and Bradley is at a friend's."

Gliding down the steps, she then grasped a folded stand and took it outside. Placing the rags and sponge on the concrete drive and setting up the stand, Alexis strode over to the nearest saddle. She gasped as she lifted it off of the stand, 'I don't remember it being _this _heavy.' She shifted the saddle to get a better grip and carefully walked back to the vacant stand and lowered the saddle onto it. Grabbing a nearby stool, she sat down and began cleaning the filthy saddle. After wiping the dust off, she began applying the saddle soap she had snatched before picking up the saddle. She left no spot uncovered and left it on for a couple of minutes. Then as she wiped off the soap, the leather gleamed in the sunlight. It's ornate hand tooling could grab anyone's attention, the sparse silver plating now glistened. After a good cleaning, the saddle practically looked brand new.

For then next few hours, Alexis managed to drag every saddle out and thoroughly clean them, except for one. Standing before it, she ran her hand over the etched silver plating that nearly covered the entire saddle. It was her father's parade saddle. There was no way she would be able to carry the seventy pound saddle without dropping it. So Alexis opted to clean it where it sat.

After finally finishing up, Alexis stood, stretched, and released a sigh. Feeling accomplished, she gazed at every saddle that sat proudly in the sun. But her eyes ended up focusing on one particular saddle, her mother's. For her, it was the hardest to clean; the simple yet elegant Australian saddle brought many memories she hadn't thought of for years. Alexis slowly walked over to it and laid her hand on the leather seat, warm from the sun. Her mother had begged her husband for the saddle for months before he finally caved. Alexis, promptly picked up the lightweight saddle and it's stand, and carried it back into the garage, setting it up beside the heavily decorated parade saddle. It was then, that she decided, she would not, and could not, sell these two saddles. They held too many fond memories of her parents. The saddle her mother always used, a gift from the man she loved; the saddle that was handcrafted by her great grandfather, which had been handed down to her grandfather, and then her father.

After stealing one more glance at the two saddles, she made her way out of the garage. 'I'm glad they aren't too far from the truck. Man I'm lazy!' She chuckled as she walked around the truck to open the tailgate. Picking up the nearest saddle, which happened to be the heaviest of the bunch, she struggled to keep it in her arms as she waddled to the truck.

"Need some help?"

Startled, Alexis shrieked and lost her grip on the saddle. She tried catching it before it hit the ground, but a pair of hands caught it for her.

"Sorry if I surprised you, Miss." A low, masculine voice rumbled from beside her. Alexis watched as the hands easily lifted the saddle and gently set it down in the bed of the pick-up. Looking up at the face of the man, her breath was caught in her throat. Short, black hair, smooth and slightly tan skin stretched into a soft smile. But it was the man's eyes that drew Alexis in the most. The most intense, electric blue one could ever see.

Fighting a blush, Alexis looked down and turned her body towards him. Uttering a thanks, she finally looked back up at him, but something caught her eye. She glanced past the handsome man to see what it was.

_The semi from yesterday._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update! <strong>

**Referneces in this chapter:**

**The cichlid (pronounced sick-lid)- I actually had a fish like this, he was comical. He was about 5-6 inches long and constantly on the rag..**

**Greenie- My dad drove a two-toned green Pete a couple years ago and it was nicknamed Greenie. That thing was slicker than snot. It was a wintergreen color with a hunter green roof and fenders with the black leather guards. He washed it either every few days or once a week.**

**Saddles- I went into a tack shop not too long ago and they had a used parade saddle on display. They had a note beside it that said 'don't attept to lift.. it weighs 74 pounds'. The price tag was pretty too, at $5000. It better be pretty heavy! The Australian saddle is one of my favorites. Not only do they look a little different, but they are really comfortable too.**

**Anyways! Miss Alexis saw Optimus! More than once! Who is this strange handsome man?**


End file.
